


Out of Touch

by wlxo1



Series: Lady and the Tramp [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Daryl Dixon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlxo1/pseuds/wlxo1
Summary: Daryl thinks that you use cherry-flavored chapstick. He isn't sure, but he would love to find out someday...
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You
Series: Lady and the Tramp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Out of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> t/w: suicide and suicide attempt mentions

_«It’s just another day, Y/N...»_ You sigh, looking in the small mirror that hang on the wall of your Alexandrian home.  
You’ve been living here with your little sister since the outbreak started, and everything was going well for quite some time before the accident with your sister happened. She was snooping around the walls with one of your neighbors, Ron, and they accidentally attracted unwanted attention of two walkers. Ron managed to escape, ditching your sister in process of doing so and leaving her to be devoured by the walkers. You still weren’t sure whether you were glad that you haven’t seen her being bitten or not. On one hand, there was no way you could live with the image of your little sister, your own flesh and blood being ripped apart by a zombie. On the other hand, you never had a chance to say goodbye. By the time you’ve heard about her being bitten and rushed to the gate, Aaron already took her down. You didn’t have a chance to say goodbye.  
You tried not to think about it much though, opting for keeping yourself busy with unnecessary things and mundane tasks like picking what dress to wear today or working in the garden til sun sets. Anything to fill the void that your sisters’ death left.  
_«Y/N, are you okay in there?»_ A small knock on the door startles you and you clear your throat, signaling that you’re alright, smoothing out the hem of your black sundress and looking in the mirror one last time before exiting the bathroom.  
_«I’m ok.»_ You clarify just in case. _«I think I’ll go pick some berries and make cobbler with them. Me and my sister used to make it every Sunday...»_  
You sigh, unwanted memories resurfacing again.  
_«You want me to come with you? I can keep you company.»_ Your new roommate Tara offers, flashing you a friendly smile. You would love to, actually, but you just don’t trust her enough. She seems nice and Deanna seems to trust her and other members of the group that she came with, especially their leader Rick, but they only been there for a while. It might be enough time for Deanna and others, but it’s not enough for you.  
_«No thanks.»_ You decide to be honest. _«I would love to, but I can’t trust any of you, not yet.»_  
_«No, it’s ok, I totally understand.»_ She frowns at your words nonetheless. _«Be safe.»_  
Daryl found himself sitting on the porch of the house that Carol occupied. He spent the night there, crashing on the couch as he haven’t decided where he wanted to stay yet.  
He saw you leaving the house you shared with Tara and Denise couple of minutes ago while cleaning his crossbow, wearing your usual boots and another one of your short summer dresses. He wasn’t quite used to it yet: women wearing such unnecessary items of clothing. You were not only wearing dresses and skirts, you also braided your hair in cute pigtails from time to time and used cherry flavored chapstick almost every day. Well, he wasn’t exactly sure whether it was cherry flavored or not, he just assumed it was because your lips were always painted with a slight cherry-red tint.And as ashamed of it as he was, he would love to know one day. You were way out of his league: beautiful, kind and literate, unlike him, and not to mention that there was also quite an age gap between the two of you. There was no way a redneck like him could catch attention of a girl like you, he thought. But a guy could dream...  
Curious about where you were going unarmed, he followed you to make sure none of the bad stuff would happen to you outside the safe zone walls.  
You quietly made your way to the patch of berries you knew grew in the outskirts of Alexandria, morning breeze delicately tickling your bare shoulders, making goosebumps appear on your pale skin. Brushing off the unnerving sense of being watched, you finally reach your destination and start plucking blackberries from the nearest bush. You spent at least fifteen minutes distinguishing fresh ones from the rotten ones, your basket filling up quickly with small fruits. Moving up to the next branch, raspberries, you grasped a small bunch, inspecting them for any signs of putrefaction or worms. You got so carried away by berry picking that you didn’t even notice a commotion in the woods before all of a sudden a biter appeared out of nowhere, his decaying hand stretching out to grab a strand of your hair.  
Maybe it was your time to go. It’s not like you had anyone to live for anymore.  
Your small hand reached out to touch the walker, but before you could do anything else, someone pulled you away, holding you closer to his chest. For some reason you immediately felt that it was a him. A him who was worried and angry.  
An arrow shot right through the biters’ eye socket. There was only one man who could shoot with such precision. Daryl. An archer from Ricks’ group. You haven’t spoken much since they arrived, but you harbored quite a crush on the man. He was strong, dominant and you felt a little more at ease whenever he was around. You thought that if he was present when the accident with your sister happened, he could prevent it.  
_«Are you fucking insane, woman?»_ His tone made your body quiver in both fear and something you couldn’t quite describe yet. Something primal that you tried to shove in the deepest corners of both your conscious and subconscious mind. The question was clearly rhetorical, but he still expected some kind of response.  
_«Sorry»_ was the only thing you managed to come up with, avoiding any eye contact with him because you felt like a child who was caught doing something wrong.  
Daryl let out a snarl, grabbing your shoulder and practically dragging you back to Alexandria.  
_«Let me go! What’s wrong with you?»_ You whine, feeling his grip tightening around your clavicle. Daryl barely spoke to you and now he was manhandling you like you were his property.  
_«What’s wrong with me? Yer’ the one that tried to kill yourself five minutes ago, Y/N!»_ Bowman almost shouts, clearly not embarrassed by making a scene. « _Wandering outside the walls without any weapons, trying to touch a walker. Yer’ so out of touch with the world outside it’s insane that yer’ still alive!»_  
He was right. Of course he was rude, obnoxiously loud and overall mean, but he had a valid point. Still, there was no need to humiliate you like that, yelling at you in front of everyone.  
_«Hey, Daryl, what’s going on?»_ Your little fight gathered some unwanted attention, Rick and Michonne making their way towards the two of you.  
_«Y/N here was stupid enough to almost get herself killed while picking fuckin’ berries...»_ He grumbled, lowering his voice a little.  
That was it. You had enough. No matter how much you screwed up, he had no right to call you stupid, especially in front of other people.  
Nobody was expecting what happened next, a sharp slap ringing in everyone’s ears as your palm connected with his cheek. A stinging sensation spread through your palm and you were sure that it was actually more painful for you than for him.  
Before any of them could do or say anything, you turned around on the balls of your feet and ran towards your house, tears of humiliation running down your face.

* * *

  
_«Y/N, may I come in?»_ Tara inquires from outside the door of your room. _«I’ve brought you a protein bar.»_  
Your stomach grumbles the second you hear her offer, leaving you no choice but to open the door and let her in.  
_«He ain’t no damn protein bar.»_ You quip when you see Daryl standing in your doorway next to Tara, his arms crossed on his chest. He was a snack, no doubt, but his attitude was just ain’t it.  
_«Daryl just wants to say sorry. He promised to behave.»_ Tara reassures, shooting him a warning glance. _«I’ll leave you two alone.»_  
You roll your eyes, but let him in, not wanting to escalate the conflict. Things were already tense between your people and his people, and there was no need to add more gasoline into the burning pile.  
He steps into the room, his eyes briefly scanning the surroundings. Your room is squeaky clean, the only sign of someone inhabiting it being an old teddy bear that was missing one eye and a pack of cigarettes on the nightstand.  
_«Was that hers?»_ He asks all of a sudden, clearly referring to your sister.  
You nod. Now you’re the one avoiding eye contact.  
You never spoke with anyone about her death, and you weren’t planning to. Especially with him.  
_«I had a brother. He died too. A long time ago...»_ He trails off as your eyes connect for a split second, his baby blues staring into yours before continuing to study your body.  
_«It never stops hurting, isn’t it?»_ You ask weakly, sniffing your nose as the feelings that you so desperately tried to hide start pouring out alongside tears.  
He closes the distance between you in two big steps, his hands scooping you and holding you closer to his chest just like he did in the forest. Only this time it’s more placating, one of his hands patting your head gently while you soak the material of his old shirt. Of course it always hurts, but what kind of man he would be if he told that to you, snatching away the last bits of hope that you still had.  
_«I’m sorry I called you stupid. You don’t deserve that. Yer’ not stupid.»_ He mumbled shortly, his hand resting on the small of your back when you finally calmed down a little.  
_«I am out of touch with the world though.»_ You admit, wiping your eyes. _«Thanks...for saving me, I mean.»_  
_«Yer’ always wel...»_ He starts but you cut him off, pressing your lips against his. They’re surprisingly soft and you deepen the kiss, not meeting any resistance. You do taste like cherries, he observes while your tongue enters his mouth.  
_«You sure?»_ He asks, disconnecting his lips from yours to get some air.  
You nod eagerly and he grabs you by your thighs, nails digging into your smooth flesh as he carries you to the bed.  
He’s clearly touch starved, you notice when he gently lays you on the mattress, his rough hands roaming your little body, not settling on any spot in particular as if he’s trying to memorize every part of you by heart. You kick your boots off at the same time he kicks off his and help him to get rid of your sundress. A wave of nervousness washes over you at the thought of being almost entirely bare in front of a man that you barely know and you cover your breasts, small blush creeping up your cheeks.  
_«You don’t need to hide yer’ body from me, Y/N. I think yer’ perfect.»_ Daryl is blushing now too, and you move your hands away from your breasts, resting them on the sides of your body, curious of what he’s gonna do next. To your surprise, he bends down a little, bed dipping under his weight, and sucks on one of your pebbles, softly circling his tongue around it. You let out a little whimper as his other hand finds it’s way to another breast, pinching and tweaking that nipple as well. When he’s done with playing with your breasts, he moves his mouth down your chest to your navel before positioning the lower half of your body on the edge of the bed and tossing the soaked material of your pink panties somewhere in the back of the room.  
_«Cute pussy.»_ He observes, bending you like a pretzel to have better access to your nethers. His fingers graze a small patch of hair right above the pink pearl of your clitoris before Daryl presses his thumb on it, massaging it gently. You let out a little squeal, watching him peppering your inner thigh with kisses while he continues to rub circles into your sensitive nub.  
_«Daryl, please...»_ You plea, not really sure about what you want him to do but he takes it as a hint to replace his finger with his mouth and insert it inside your swollen pussy instead. You let out a little squeal of pleasure as he does so, fisting your sheets in your hands until your knuckles become white. He continues massaging your inner walls, putting another finger inside to stretch you out a little. The mixture of him applying pressure on your clit with his tongue, two of his fingers invading your wetness and an incredibly erotic slapping sound that they make every time he plunges them in and out makes your toes curl and your walls flutter.  
_«I think I’m gonna cum!»_ You cry out, feeling like your heart is going to jump out of your chest, every millimeter of your skin on fire, but all of a sudden the pressure that was building inside you for so long vanishes with Daryl getting up off his knees.  
You pout, watching him take place between your legs. He chuckles, bending you again so your legs rest on his shoulder as he shimmies out of his jeans.  
_«Can you take your shirt off, please?»_ You ask, but he shakes his head.  
_«Trust me, you don’t wanna see that.»_ He reassures you, not ready yet to familiarize you with the scars that littered his body. Later, maybe, when he would be sure you won’t leave him because of them.  
_«It’s okay. I don’t judge.»_ You nod, pecking him on his lips again as he lines himself with your anticipating entrance, enraptured by the sight of your naked, yearning body.  
_«Ouch!»_ That sound makes him try to pull out, but you quickly slide your hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. « _It’s okay, I just haven’t been with anyone for a while. Just stay like that, please?»_  
Your combined breathing is the only sound that fills the room for a couple of minutes as you adjust to him prodding your walls. You notice how hard it is for him to stay still, so you squeeze his calloused hand again, signaling for him to start moving.  
The sounds that he makes while having you resemble the roars of a wild animal, and it riles you up even more.  
_«You feel amazing, Y/N! God, I’ve never been squeezed so tight...»_ He keens, the steady pace of his thrusts slowly turning into more vicious one. He brushes a strand of hair off your face and pulls into a soft kiss, and for some reason this is what sends you over the edge. You don’t even have time to say anything, desperately clinging to his shoulder as your orgasms washes over you in waves. You shake violently under him, your walls fluttering and spasming around his cock. You could swear your vision goes completely white and blurry for a second before you come down from your high. When you calm down finally, you feel something hot and sticky landing on your thigh. Daryl came too, collapsing on top of you. Not long after you both calmed down a little, he flipped you over carefully so you were laying with your head on his clothed chest, his hand caressing the small of your back again. It felt nice.  
_«That was...»_ You let out a little yawn, not finishing the sentence.  
_«Something else.»_ He adds, taking your hand in his and placing a kiss on your knuckles. Light blush dusts all over your features, and you start searching for an excuse to make him stay a little longer.  
_«You like berry cobbler?»_ You ask out of the blue, remembering the sweet treat that you’ve made this afternoon. _«I can make you some tea with it...»_  
_«Yeah, sure. Sounds good.»_ He offers you a small smile, helping you to get out of the bed.  
Berry cobbler does sound pretty good. Maybe even better than a cigarette after sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea to write a sequel to this, and if you're interested in it, please leave a comment!


End file.
